Extra Physical Therapy
by Cyberchao X
Summary: A series (?) of Marona/Castile drabbles (?).
1. Catch Me

Extra-Physical Therapy  
by Cyberchao X

CCX: …Still sounds like it should be M-rated, even if it's better than the title I originally came up with. Although I reserve the right to make it M-rated eventually, and in fact originally envisioned it as such.

So, yeah. Drabbles. Not usually my style, but it seems like all I can do here.

001: Catch Me

"You're looking a lot better!" Marona said.

"I feel a lot better," Castile replied. "I can even walk around without help…for a little while."

"Really? That's great! Can I see?" Marona asked excitedly. "Ah, but I'll be right here to catch you if you stumble."

"Well, then, I just might have to do that," Castile teased, and Marona turned red. Castile got up, took a few steps…and fell. "Oops. I guess I'm really _not_ as good as I thought."

"That wasn't on purpose?"

"That wasn't on purpose. Though…I'm not unhappy with the result." She looked around to see if her parents were watching, and seeing that they weren't, she kissed Marona. Her parents had come to trust Marona enough to leave the two girls together, but she doubted that would remain the case if they realized how they really felt about each other.

"Marona…"

"She started it," Marona replied. Well, okay, they weren't exactly _alone_. Ash had his doubts about their relationship, too, noting that due to their separate circumstances, neither Marona nor Castile had ever had any _friends_ , just family (Castile actually found this somewhat of a relief the first time Ash raised this objection, as Ash and Marona weren't _actually_ related; Marona pointed out that Castile's older brother wasn't a blood relative of hers, either), and as such, wouldn't have anything to go on as to the difference between platonic and romantic love.

"Just…try to keep things friendly. I don't want you losing your chance to be together."

Castile disengaged from the embrace, though she continued to hold Marona's hand. Ash had a point, even if Marona wasn't the outcast that she'd been when Castile had met her. Actually, that was all the more reason to be careful; Marona _wouldn't_ be lonely without Castile anymore, so if they were separated, they could just…move on. That wasn't a happy thought. "Come on. Let's see if there are any snacks to eat."

* * *

CCX: That…wasn't quite the "drabble" I expected it to be. Still plenty short, but Ash originally wasn't even supposed to be in this chapter. Though really, the biggest challenge with this fic is remembering that Castile still has parental supervision, since her parents are hardly relevant to the game's story beyond their initial chapter while Castile remains a major supporting cast member. It'd be so much easier if she was a "Free Range Child" like Marona.


	2. Shape

Extra-Physical Therapy  
by Cyberchao X

002: Shape

Marona's face fell as she saw her best friend. "…Still not there?"

"What do you mean?" Castile asked. "The chair's just to be safe; I really don't think I need it anymore. And frankly, the less I use it, the better."

"Then why are you still in a nightgown?"

"I-I'm not, really…"

"Well, then, I think you need to find some clothes that fit you a little better."

"My clothes fit just fine. I _want_ to wear something loose-fitting."

"If you say so. It's really not the best for running around, though."

"I'm not _that_ well yet, Marona."

"Oh. Okay then."

After a bit, Marona had an idea. "I bet swimming would be good for you!"

Castile looked alarmed. "Swimming?"

"Yeah! It's really good for getting in shape, and the waters here would probably be great for you!" It was, after all, the Isle of _Healing_ Waters.

"Ah, but if I start to tire out, it could be even more dangerous…and besides, you probably don't even have a swimsuit here."

"I don't mind," Marona grinned, making Castile blush. "Or is there some reason you don't want to."

"I just…" Castile trailed off.

"Yes?"

"I just don't."

"It's not about these, is it? Because I don't mind. I'm jealous, sure, but I love you and you're beautiful." Castile was bright red at this point, partly because of the compliment, but mostly because Marona was fondling her breasts through her dress.

"That's, uh…the least of it."

"Okay, come on, let me see."

"…What?" And then Marona was trying to remove the dress. "Wait, Marona!" The two girls tumbled to the ground and got tangled up, Marona's hand winding up halfway up Castile's dress. "Ow…"

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's gotten into you, Marona…eek!" Castile looked downtrodden all of a sudden as she pulled away.

"I knew it. Castile, you are _beautiful_."

"No I'm not. I'm pudgy because I've been stuck in that wheelchair for so long."

"You are not. Come on, let's get up before your parents start to worry."

"…Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Marona."

Marona smiled. "I'm just telling the truth. Now, next time I come over here, I don't want to see you hiding your body away, okay?"

"…Only if you think you can stand a couple of weeks without me first."

"Castile…"

"…" It wasn't worth arguing. Deep down, Castile knew that she didn't need to impress Marona, whose heart was already hers, but she couldn't help but be insecure about her appearance. "…Fine."


	3. Swimming

Extra-Physical Therapy  
by Cyberchao X

003: Swimming

CCX: See, I suck at the whole "drabble" thing. I'm too much of a slave to continuity.

* * *

Marona sized up Castile's attire. It was…more form-fitting than the last time, and perhaps a bit more revealing—she had to make a conscious effort to keep her hands away from her own flat chest, _damn_ Castile looked good—but she was still wearing a long, flowing skirt. "Well, it's a start."

"Hey, it's not like I'm going to be doing much running around. Did you bring a swimsuit this time?"

Marona's eyes lit up. "Yeah, of course!"

Castile whispered in her ear, "A pity; I was hoping your offer to go skinny-dipping still held," turning Marona bright red. Castile giggled. "Just kidding! As great as your swimming idea is—and it definitely should be easier than regaining my strength on land—I do still get tired out easily, and as such, this trip will be chaperoned." She gave her mother a thumbs-up.

So. No romance, then. She'd have to keep her gushing completely platonic…seeing Castile in a swimsuit… Stay strong, Marona, she told herself. You've endured much tougher trials with a smile on your face.

…Oh shit that's a two-piece. "I see you've gotten over your body issues."

"Not in the least. I'd much rather cover up this belly flab."

"What belly flab? You look wonderful, Castile. Exactly how a girl our age _should_ look. Not like my boyish figure…"

"I'd much rather have your tightly toned body than my squishy one. Well, except for the breasts. That's one bit of squishiness I can live with." Marona glared at Castile, who stuck her tongue out at her. Then they both giggled. Castile was keeping things together for the both of them, teasing Marona in a way that _friends_ do. Marona was so happy…she'd have to make it up to Castile later.


	4. Ticklish

Extra-Physical Therapy  
by Cyberchao X

CCX: Ah, now that's more like it. This one takes place earlier than the previous three.

004: Ticklish

"I've started to regain feeling in my legs." Castile excitedly told Marona. "Pretty soon, I'll be able to try walking!"

"That's great news! So then you'd be able to feel this?" She took Castile's foot in her hand and lightly brushed the soles with her finger, making the girl laugh. "You're ticklish, huh?"

"Heehee…yeah…but I bet you're ticklish too!" She reached out when Marona stood up again and tickled her underarms.

"Y-yeah," Marona managed between laughs, before trying to tickle Castile back. This continued until Castile fell out of her wheelchair, at which point they stopped and Marona helped her get back in. "Sorry, Castile…I got carried away."

"No problem, Marona. I enjoyed it. You made me feel like a regular girl, just for a little while."

"Well, you will be, one day. Soon."

Castile nodded. "Yeah."


	5. Sleep

Extra-Physical Therapy  
by Cyberchao X

005: Sleep

"Sorry, Castile," Joan told her daughter. "It looks like your _friend_ didn't show up."

The wheelchair-bound girl looked sad. "Just a few more minutes…Marona will show up, I know it."

She didn't even have to wait that long, because just then, the green-haired Chroma arrived. "I'm so sorry, Castile! I had a job, and it was really tough, and now I'm late and I'm not going to be much fun anyway. I just didn't want you to think I stood you up."

"Wait. Marona, wait! It's okay. Just your company is all I need. You must be hungry; I'm sure we can get you some dinner."

"That sounds good," Marona replied wearily, and they went back to the house.

Before dinner could even be served, however, Marona had fallen asleep in Castile's lap. Castile stroked the girl's head. "Poor Marona…you shouldn't have to work so hard. Sweet dreams…" Castile felt so happy, having Marona so close, that she forgot all about her own problems.


	6. Positive

Extra-Physical Therapy  
by Cyberchao X

CCX: In case you hadn't noticed, we've officially reached the point where these aren't necessarily in order. The only ones that truly play off of one another thus far are 003 playing off of 002, though I'm open to "continuations".

Honestly, I don't see what I was freaking out about. I've done this type of thing before with Yukkuri Story, and to a lesser extent Katawa Shoujo Blooper Reel.

* * *

006: Positive

"Hi, Castile! How's the rehab going?"

"Not so great," Castile replied. "I seem to have experienced a setback."

"Oh…well, just keep fighting, okay? I know you'll get better one day!"

"…I wish I had your positivity, Marona."

"Castile?"

Castile smiled. "No, I'm happy. You keep me from losing hope. Promise me you'll always be my light."

"Of course, Castile. You know I'll always be here for you. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Friends…yeah," Castile quickly realized that it wasn't "safe" to say otherwise, though she still managed to mouth "love you" to Marona, who nodded her reciprocation.


	7. Carry Me

Extra-Physical Therapy  
by Cyberchao X

007: Carry Me

"So I've got an idea. I think maybe you can help me get back in the habit of walking," Castile said.

Marona was confused. "How so?"

"We're going to walk together. Just turn your back to me." Marona did as Castile asked, and the older girl climbed out of her wheelchair and adhered herself to Marona's backside. "It'd obviously be better if we could tie our legs together so that we'd be forced to step as one, but this should still work."

"Castile?"

"Yes?"

"Do you, uh, realize where you've put your hands?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. Is there a problem, Marona?" She breathed this last line, leaning into Marona's back.

"N-no. Not at all, Castile." _Though it feels like I'm just carrying you. While you grope me. And press your breasts against my back…_ Castile could be quite a tease sometimes. Marona wondered how a girl who'd been ill for so much of her life ended up that way; she suspected that romance novels were to blame, but felt it wrong to ask. She _did_ know for a fact that Castile was an avid reader; unsurprising given her condition. Not that Marona minded too much, because she'd lived a sheltered life as well and Castile seemed to have a way of teaching her all about romance in the most _wonderful_ ways.

* * *

"So, did that help?"

"It got me out of the chair, didn't it?"

"I felt like I was just carrying you on my back."

Castile shrugged. "I'm taller than you. Somehow."

"Okay, that last part wasn't necessary. Just because you couldn't _use_ your lower body for all those years didn't mean it wasn't growing."

"True. Sorry."

"It's fine."


	8. Brother

Extra-Physical Therapy  
by Cyberchao X

008: Brother

"Marona? Do you think there's a chance that Faded—I mean, Walnut—could become a Phantom?"

"Yeah, definitely. But…even if he did, I don't think he'd be willing to appear before me. He didn't seem to like me or Ash very much."

"I think he would. Regardless of his feelings towards you, or towards our relationship, he'd know that you're his best chance at seeing me again—at being seen by me again," Castile corrected.

Marona nodded. "Yeah…I'll definitely keep an eye out for him."

"Thanks. That's all I ask for. You're the best, Marona."

"…You shouldn't have gotten her hopes up, Marona," Ash told her.

"You don't think I can do it?" she asked.

"Based on what happened to him…I don't think there's anything to find. His spirit would've been completely destroyed by Sulphur."

"But aren't Phantoms people who died with unfinished business?"

"Walnut doesn't have unfinished business. His reason for living was to try to save Castile, and she's getting the cure she needs. He's done what he needs to do."

"You're still here, aren't you? I…don't need your protection anymore, like I did when you first died. So maybe it doesn't work that way after all."

"It's different when you've already been a Phantom for a long time."

"…I told Castile I didn't think I'd be able to find him. But I have to try, for her sake. Because…because I love her."


	9. Hurt

Extra-Physical Therapy  
by Cyberchao X

009: Hurt

"You're late," Castile said, only the slightest hint of accusation in her voice.

"I'm sorry," Marona replied. "I had a job. Can't fall down on my work just because of how much I made off of defeating Sulphur, can I? In fact, ever since then, business has been booming."

Something was wrong and Castile knew it. Marona's voice was missing its usual exuberance. She scanned the younger girl, and her eyes fell upon her shoulder. "Oh no, Marona, you're hurt!" Without even thinking about it, Castile got up and ran over to her, setting _Marona_ worrying, but it was groundless; Castile had regained enough of her strength that she wasn't a frail little waif anymore, and the adrenaline released due to her concern for Marona was enough to strengthen her to the point that her every step was sure. "Let me see…oh, my, that looks nasty. Come on, let's get you to the springs."

"Castile, I'm fine, really. You shouldn't be stressing yourself so much. Hey, wait, I didn't bring a swimsuit!" she protested as her white outer dress was removed.

"So?"

"Oh, I get it. You pervert, you just want to see me naked," Marona said with a grin.

"I'm hurt," Castile said, "I have only the purest intentions. If it would make you feel better, you can wrap yourself up in a towel like at a hot spring."

"…Well, thank you." She finished undressing and came back out in a towel, finding Castile in the same. The gash on her shoulder was now fully exposed.

Once she was in the water, however, the towel came away. Castile's mouth hung open. "Just the fact that you offered was all I needed. I don't mind being naked with you at all," Marona said, before trying to remove Castile's towel. "…okay I should have expected that."

"You really should have. I _live_ on this island; I pretty much wear a bikini as my underwear all the time. Keep your towel close; we're lucky to be alone here right now but it might not last, and this _isn't_ a hot spring."

"Well, lucky my Castile looks so amazing in her bikini. Like what you're seeing?" Marona teased.

Castile laughed. "But of course. I just don't want to share."

Marona leaned in to make out with Castile…and untie the top of her bikini. "Marona!" Castile chided.

"What? You need all the exposure to the Healing Waters you can get."

"And you call me a pervert."

"I've spent most of my life with only the undead for company; I have every right to be _desperately longing for a warm body._ "

"Try to remove it and I dig in," Castile replied, noticing Marona's fingers wandering to the ties of her bottom and setting her fingertips across the still-unhealed wound on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Fair enough," Marona said, adjusting her hands. "Better?" Castile could only turn bright red in reply.

* * *

CCX: Really debating upping the rating on this. I definitely know exactly what made Castile turn red, but saying it would absolutely force my hand on the rating thing. I'll let you decide what you think it is; leaving things ambiguous and letting the reader use their imagination can be a good strategy too. Hopefully this will tide fans over until I finish up with some of the larger projects in the works-one a continuation of the saga begun in "Precognitive Failure" and continued in "Time Travel Trouble", and one...a new chapter in a fic long thought to be complete. Until next time, this is Cyberchao X, signing off.


	10. Honesty

Extra-Physical Therapy  
by Cyberchao X

010: Honesty

(continues from 009)

"…I think it's time to be honest about our relationship with my parents," Castile said.

"W-w-what?! Castile, that's crazy!"

"…Fine. I'm going to be well enough to get "proper" schooling soon, even though I'd just as soon continue to be homeschooled. Maybe once I've had some other options to turn down, my return to you will be considered more authentic."

"Or maybe you'll discover that you actually like boys."

"What are your opinions on boys?"

Marona shrugged. "Couldn't say. Don't really know any that close to my age, except for Ash but he's like a brother and even he's not that close in age to me."

"I have heard that they tend to find the idea of being with two girls at the same time quite attractive. I'd certainly be willing to help you discover your opinion on them."

"On who?" Joan asked, having heard only the ending of the conversation as they'd walked into range.

"Boys. I was telling Marona that I might be going to a normal school, and she was speculating that I'd probably wind up with a boyfriend."

 _Great, throw me under the bus_ , Marona thought. "Well, she's so pretty, how could they not be attracted to her? Especially if they find out what a hard life she's lived; from what I hear, boys love to feel like they're 'saving' a girl."

"I don't need any boys to save me from anything," Castile said defiantly. "I'm not a damsel in distress anymore, and if I was, I have Marona to save me!" Marona turned away from Joan to conceal the blush that had come over her face at this. "Like a knight in shining armor."

"Please, like I can wear armor. I'm a pure spellcaster."

Castile giggled. "You're still _my_ knight in shining armor," she said, leaning in, and it took all of Marona's self-restraint to avoid giving Castile the kiss she so richly seemed to desire.

"A real knight in shining armor would be on call all the time."

"So why don't you? You're even younger than me; you can certainly go to school."

"You need to stay here on the Isle of Healing Waters, and I…have my own island; who knows what might happen if I left it abandoned. The phantoms can't exactly stop anyone without my help."

"…Okay. But consider it in the future," Castile said with a wink.

"Y-yeah." _Future…like her moving in with me when she's old enough and healthy enough to be on her own?_

* * *

CCX: It is entirely possible that Another Other Marona is set in the same continuity as this fic, a few years later. Since having Castile move to Marona's private island seems like a must for Castona fics. Until next time, CCX, signing off.


End file.
